Combat Doctrine
Combat Doctrine refers to battlefield maneuvers aimed at streamlining the movement of units on the field to achieve unit cohesion and strategic/tactical victory, while aiming to keep losses with the enemy to a minimum. While certain combat maneuvers and tactical formations are restricted to TSFs due to their execution methods, most other maneuvers, especially strategic warfare tactics, are highly recommended to be used in conjuction with other mobile forces, like main battle tanks and other direct-combat vehicles. Strategic Maneuvers Warfare tactics that work in conjunction with other branches of a military force or as part of a strategy. Laserjagd : First coined by the East Germans, laserjagd is a strategic warfare term used to refer to the NVA's tactics of sending TSFs into a large BETA formation to hunt and destroy Laser-class BETA. With the destruction of the Laser-class, the NVA would follow up their attack with large formations of aerial bombers and heavy artillery fire, allowing them to maintain the Oder-Neisse Defence Line for quite some time despite the huge discrepancy in strength between them and the numerous BETA attacks from the Minsk Hive. : The term is later popularized beyond the GDR's borders, and is used to refer to the act of suppression of the BETA's Laser-class by other nations. High-Low Mix : The High-Low Mix, sometimes spelled as Hi-Low Mix, refers to a strategic measure introduced by the United States to deal with BETA battle tactics by introducing two inherently different TSF types to create a changable combat plan. On the "High" portion of the scale, this involves the use of "heavy" TSFs, usually referring to units with the capability to operate over long distances for extended periods of time (e.g. F-14 Tomcat, F-15 Eagle, Su-27 Zhuravlik), alongside "Low" or "light" TSFs during combat, which are usually units with higher maneuverability thanks to their lightweight construction, with the tradeoff being reduced combat range (e.g. F-16 Fighting Falcon, MiG-29 Lastochka). : When compared against each other, a "heavy" TSF has a longer travelling range, with more stable movement and often greater attacking range, either through electronics or their equipped weapons. In contrast, "light" TSFs are often designed to operate in close-quarters against the BETA, which results in designs with higher maneuverability at the cost of armor, fuel capacity, or some other aspect that reduces their combat uptime. Operating both in tandem on the battlefield would, theoretically, allow an attacking force to keep the BETA at bay while providing withering ranged firepower without the short delay suffered by rear-line artillery cover. : While TSF weight and performance attributes were already dividing themselves into lightweight and heavyweight classes as far back as post-1974 with the introduction of the F-4 Phantom and F-5 Freedom Fighter, the concept of operating both types of TSFs in tandem during operations did not catch on until much later, resulting in the introduction of TSFs like the F-16 and MiG-29, and improved derivatives like the J-10 and Lavi. : Despite the high performance of these TSFs and their widespread adoption by frontline nations, later generations of TSFs were more focused on filling a variety of combat roles either through improved performance or expanded equipment selections (e.g. F-22A Raptor, YF-23 Black Widow II, F-18E/F Super Hornet, Type-94 Shiranui, EF-2000 Typhoon). Despite its decline, the High-Low Mix strategy remains in use, most notably with the Unified Front of China which operates both the lightweight J-10 and heavier J-11 TSFs. Static Defence : Usage of a network of fortifications or static troops to deny the BETA area access. This strategy was used by the East Germans, with the defense of the Oder-Neisse Defence Line initially a successful tactic that gradually became weaker over the years due to the high attrition rates of their soldiers under massive offensive pushes by the BETA. Active Defense : The current mindset of most militaries worldwide in modern times, which emphasizes on mobile units, whether TSFs or conventional forces, that can be quickly deployed to an area or within a location in the event a BETA threat is detected. Very little focus is given to immobile fortifications, if at all. Thinning Operation : participating in a raiding operation against a BETA herd.]]Also known as a culling operation, it is a strategy in widespread use by most militaries, and particularly focused on by the European Union, which aims to reduce the strength of BETA incursions by intercepting BETA herds on the European mainland before they can cross the English Channel into the United Kingdom. As BETA invasions are heralded by an increase in population density to critical numbers in any specific area, thinning operations aim to head off a BETA invasion by reducing the number density.MLA Euro Front- Duty: LOST ARCADIA, pg. 04, 欧州史概説 : Currently, the ranges at which naval artillery support can be applied is from 3 to 50 kilometres. The European Union's Mk. 57 Squad Support Gun, which allowed TSFs to wield artillery-grade indirect firepower capability, is a direct production in support of this strategy. Tactical Maneuvers Small-scale maneuvers performed on the field of combat, as opposed to the long-term goals of strategic maneuvers. 'Individual' Tactics Combat tactics for use with a small group or an individual pilot and machine. For obvious reasons, most of these are thus restricted to Tactical Surface Fighters, which, apart from normal walking, running and jumping, can also use a unique combination of aerial maneuvers and ground-based actions when in combat. Boosted Jump : The most basic combat maneuver, this refers to a TSF using its Jump Units to propel the TSF over a long distance. Firing and other actions can be performed by the pilot during a jump. However, Boosted Jumps of extreme height, especially during heavy combat situations, leaves a TSF open to interception by Laser-class BETA. NOE Flight : Nape-of-the-earth flight, shortened to NOE flight, is a term that can be used to describe TSFs flying at extremely low altitudes, close enough to the ground to trigger a TSF's automatic collision alarms. NOE flight is usually used only when heavy anti-air threats, such as the Laser-class, are present, as the usage of terrain undulation to shield the TSF from the line-of-sight firepower of the Laser-class also leaves them open to a messy end via collision with the ground. Surfacing : A term used to describe the technique of "sliding" or "hovering" across the ground. Surfacing came into usage following improvements to TSF engines, sometime during the 2nd generation of development, and allows a TSF to cover ground faster than walking or running. The momentum used for Surfacing comes from the Jump Units' engines, however, and it depends on the pilot to either save fuel, or reach an objective faster. Surface Jump : gathering momentum using a wall run.]]While not explicitly named as such, one can use this term to describe the act of using a TSF's legs to kick off a hard surface during high-speed maneuvering in tight quarters. This is especially useful in urban warfare and Hive conditions, allowing a unit to dodge enemies while reducing the chances of getting caught in an engagement with them, or quickly changing directions to obtain a better attack vector. Another variant of this technique is to engage in a "run" along the surface, allowing the executing unit to build up momentum for either speed, a follow-up kick-off, or a close-range attack. : However, Surface Jumps should not be taken as a super-powered, do-all move. At high speeds, one single miscalculation is all it takes to crash, and such incidences are often fatal. Care should also be taken to choose a jumping point, as certain surfaces, expecially those in urban conditions, might give way when subjected to high kinetic pressure from a TSF's feet with the added burden of the speed added by the TSF's Jump Units. Against BETA, this invaluable anti-TSF maneuver is of limited use in an offensive role, reducing its usefulness. Allbright Turn : The Allbright Turn, also known as Maneuver C, is a three-phase Surface Jump technique that has the TSF kick off hard surfaces thrice for significant vector change. The technique is at its most useful when faced against a pursuing enemy in tight quarters; at the end, the TSF would have completed a 180-degree change in attack vector, which would put the enemy in his/her sights, with the added bonus of surprising the enemy through high-speed sudden directional changes. : The technique's lethality in anti-TSF combat is further amplified when the opponent is forced to round a bend, thereby saddling him/her with a blind spot and giving the opponent even less time to react to a counterattack. : Care should be taken for those attempting this technique; combat conditions often limit the time given to complete the full sequence, and if there were enough time for a pilot to leisurely execute the Allbright Turn it would be far safer for them to use thrust-vectoring to turn their TSFs around. The maneuver is noted for its relative difficulty even amongst skilled pilots due to the high speed required to quickly complete the three-stage jump, and one mistake can often result in severe physical trauma up to and including, but not limited to, internal injuries and potential loss of extremities or even a fatal crash incident. Combined Tension : A close-combat tactic where the Carbonic Actuators of a TSF are used like a whip, resulting in high kinetic energy being transferred through the limbs. Unified Front of China Lieutenant Cui Yifei is known to repeatedly use this manuever during close-combat, where the extra striking force combined with the properties of the Type-77 makes up for the lightweight J-10's lack of brute strength. Kulbit : A dogfighting maneuver where the user performs an extremely tight full loop or turn/flip, over an opponent chasing from the rear, in order to reverse the combatants' positions and conferred advantages. Recomended for use by the unit in front when the tailing unit is close behind. Move Cancelling : Move Cancelling, a feature made possible by the installation of the XM3 operating system, is the ability to abort any maneuver in progress, automatic or otherwise, in order to perform a more favorable maneuver as required during the flow of battle. : For example, when a TSF is landing after completing a boosted jump, its automatic software will cause the Carbonic Actuators in the TSF's legs to brace for impact. From a few seconds pre-impact to at least two seconds post-impact, the TSF is essentially frozen and cannot move on account of keeping stability and preventing unecessary wear and tear to the internal systems. If the pilot were to land in a contested area, his/her life would be in danger during those few seconds. : Move Cancelling allows a skilled pilot to, for example, override the brace sequences, and instead immediately upon landing kick off for a sideflip (possibly to dodge enemy fire) followed by a quick sidestep to orient the TSF to face another direction, and finally ending in using the momentum to turn the TSF in another direction before kicking off in another boosted jump. Thrust Vectoring : Essentially manuevering the TSF's Jump Units, while active, to achieve evasive or other high-speed, high-maneuverability movements. : Thrust vectoring can be achieved by TSFs swinging their Jump Units on the joints of their sub-arm mounts from improved 1st generation and 2nd generation units onwards. 3rd and 2.5th generation TSFs introduce auxiliary thrusters mounted on other parts of the TSF's frame to boost reactionary speed and reduce operational stress on the Jump Units' mountings. 'Team Formations' Often used within a squadron or even within a TSF regiment/wing, such formations not only allow a commander to easily direct the team during critical phases of an operation, but also reinforce the defences of the unit and when executed by well-trained troops at the right time, prevent lives from being lost due to combat-induced panic. First introduced into TSF combat doctrine in 1975, the only initial formation was the V-formation often used for aircraft. As the years passed, TSF combat doctrine shifted greatly to accomodate combined arms tactics with other forces, and their team formations shifted accordingly to what it is today. Arrowhead : General term used to indicate the utilization of a breakthrough formation, normally done using high-speed battle tactics. As such, Storm Vanguards are usually at the forefront of such engagements. : In battalion-sized combat situations, several wedge-type formations may be used in quick succession as an Arrowhead maneuver to quickly smash through enemy lines. Specialized Arrowhead tactics exist in the form of the Arrowhead One, Two and Three formations. Arrowhead One : An offensive formation, Arrowhead One is used for a wide variety of situations whenever an attack is initiated upon the enemy; examples include flanking attacks and arriving reinforcements in a contested area. The formation is even utilized by Orbital Divers and Hive infiltrators, attesting to its speed-and-offense nature. : Its speed comes from placing a a group of hard-hitting units at the front of the formation, allowing those bringing up the rear to break into an enemy formation and unleash their firepower. Arrowhead Two : A more defense-minded version of Arrowhead One, this formation, which combines elements of Wedge One into its form, allows a squadron to strike into the heart of a large formation, using speed and firepower to quickly clear a way to an objective. : Apart from having units at the front, Arrowhead Two also places a second group of combatants to the sides of the flight in the middle, protecting them from incoming enemies that the front cannot target. Arrowhead Three : An Arrowhead formation variant that takes most of its inspiration from the defensive capabilities of Wedge One rather than the all-offense capabilities of the Arrowhead One formation. Circle One : A simple defensive formation whereby all units involved are arranged in a circle, facing outwards, with a vital target located in the circle's center. The formation is ideal for an all-directional defence in an area where enemy encounters cannot be accurately predicted, although for reasons obvious this tactic is rarely used against the BETA within their territory unless there is a need to protect a vital but immovable/disabled objective or target in hostile territory. : Unlike Diamond One, Circle One is rarely used for location defence because of the enlarged areas each unit can, and potentially has to cover during a firefight situation. Crane Wing : A formation closely related to Wedge One, Crane Wing is intended for offensive power to break through heavy enemy encirclement. The formation is well-suited to an environment with steep valleys and other types of mountainous areas. Diamond One : Similar to Circle One, Diamond One is an area-defence formation utilized by troops seeking to defend a target. Usually used for base defence, Diamond One allows a commander to exploit overlapping fields of fire to bring down a target opponent, and layering several Diamond One formations with high-firepower units in an urban/base environment will afford any location favorable defensive capabilities against any aggressor seeking to attack from the outside; prior knowledge of attack vector(s) will greatly improve the chances of the defenders. : The formation is also called the Square. Double Wing 5 : A larger Wing Three formation used when more than one group of units are used for the encirclement and destruction of the opponent where, as the name suggestions, the number of wings is doubled. A battalion-scale formation. Hammerhead One : A formation that places emphasis on the frontal attackers in a squadron, this arrangement allows them to close into the enemy at top speed while minimizing exposure to the enemy, and allows the front attackers to be quickly replaced by their teammates after first contact with the enemy. Usually followed up by a Wedge One formation if an offensive push with speed is required, although the Hammerhead One formation can also be used to crush enemy resistance relatively quickly. Scale Strike Three Trail : A relatively standard formation to be used, mostly when the entire formation is comprised of TSFs in transit. The front is mostly equipped in various Vanguard configurations, with the middle units outfitted for mid-range fighting and the rear comprised of interceptor units. Wedge One : An offensive formation that capitalizes on its ability to break through enemy lines, and is best used when in transit through areas with confirmed enemy presence that has yet to show itself in direct combat. The symmetrical shape of the formation allows the entire team to direct their firepower and advance in any possible direction while rapidly moving across the combat area without breaking formation. The formation is best used when transit speed in the combat area is a secondary concern. Wing Three : An encircling formation, Wing Three splits the unit up into three groups and a killzone that aims to surround the enemy formation and destroy it. Trivia *The laserjagd's closest equivalent in the real world is Supression of Enemy Air Defences, known in shorthand as SEAD and nicknamed Wild Weasel. Similarly, the High-Low Mix concept exists in the real world, and was responsible for the development of several aircraft during the 1970s to 1980s. *Thrust vectoring in the real-world is slightly different from its Muv-Luv equivalent, as the only movable parts on actual aircraft are the engine nozzles. *The Kulbit and NOE flight are actual aerial maneuver concepts used by aircraft in the real world, while others are based off fictional concepts; for example, Move Cancelling comes from the popular Virtual-On series, the Boosted Jump and related maneuvers are inherent to TSFs, themselves a reference to the Mobile Infantry of the Starship Trooper novel, and the Surface Jump/Allbright Turn resemble the wall jumps of the Armored Core series. See Also *TSF Unit Organization References Category:Tactics Category:TSF Category:Browse